swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Early Sword Options
Hello, this is to help you decide what type of swords you want to upgrade for. Initially this will only be to help you decide your 2nd set. If people comment on this, message me and want more options I'll work on this again, but remember by using the navigation bars at the top, you can see the different swords that fall under each element. If you look back at the guide section, you can see H. Ken's Sword caculator and play with it and see what you like. So, first off, in Adventure 101, I have you equip the Arcane set. This is due to the fact that its the first real element set you can equip and it provides a nice HP boost. So, we'll assume you have that, and start from there. Arcane Options: Initially your 4 swords are''' Temple Key, '''Manafury, Mageblade, & Runeblade. Along with whatever 5th sword you chose. If you wish to stay with the Arcane Set, you can to an extent. At level 14 in Adventure, you can start equipping Mystic Orb swords, which drop primarily in Mage Tower, and you will get a few as you take out the 1st boss, the Necromancer. There are 4 swords you can equip, and you'll need to use all 4. They are Enchanted Sword(8/6 Tank), Arcana Igniter (18/5 You/Leader), Black Magic Amplifier (21/0 Attacker), and Spellstorm (48/0 Attacker). The reason your putting the 18/5 Arcana sword on you is because it has both attack & defense. So, as the leader and being able to boost both, you would do that. And you would want the best defense sword you can to put on your tank. *The advantage of this set is that Mystic Orbs are free. You get them from Adventure. *The disadvantages of this is that as you can tell.. your defense is going to take a major hit. Also, Necromancer doesn't drop any real items of real value and you would have to farm him for a while to get the materials you need to keep making swords. I will point out that at level 16 in Adventure, you can equip Mithril Swords, so you could use Spellvoid '(14/16) and 'Isiris '''(24/10) to replace 2 of the others and give yourself more defense. It's up to you. Earth Options: Earth actually has a lot of options to choose from and in fact, this could be a viable set. You can choose between Orc Steel(Doomspike{33/3}, Skull Driller{14/0}), Obsidian(The Black Blade{26/10}, '''Fleet Slicer{33/3}), and Beast Crystal(Feral Fang{15/8}, Primal Rage{32/18}). *The advantages of this set is that you can make a pretty strong set, and your defense won't suffer too much, and it also provides a better boost in Attack as you can choose more Rank-A swords which is where the power really is. You can also make this as you explore, however it will lock you in some areas longer than others because of the need to make the swords you want. *The disadvantage of this set is that the bonus only provides 200 HP. So the attack and defense do not get another boost. Fire Options: Regretfully there are no real fire options as there only 3 swords available to make before level 17(Divine Metal & Level 19(Fire Stone), which is when I would convert to a full Fire set anyways. However, if you wanted you could make the 3 available to you, to use as a set when your using Cerberus as he is a Fire element pet and thus will count towards the element bonus. Those 3 swords are: Dominion, The Sun Wheel(16/5), Zero Type(28/6), & Chimera(48/0). *The advantage of this is that there are only 3 to make and not only that, but Chimera will be in your future Fire set, so you do save some time & money that way. *The big disadvantage of this set is it gives no defense. The Fire Bonus does not give any defense, so the only defense you will have will be what your armor and 4th & 5th swords provide, and at the low levels, that's basically none. Another disadvantage is that this set is only usable with Cerberus until you are level 19 and can start equipping the Rank-A Fire Stone swords. Frost Options: None. There are only 3 swords of Frost element before Level 20(Ice Stone swords). Of those 3, 1 is a Divine Metal. So, really only 2 swords. The first Frost pet, Julie is dropped by the 3rd Boss in Polar Glacier. Holy Options: Holy, like Earth has several options. Durendal(13/10} (Steel), Masamune(24/12) (Tamahagane, Silver: Scarlet Crusader(30/4), Exorcist(28/8), Silver Warden(12/20) and Excaliber(26/6)(Mithril) *The advantage of this set is that it provides decent defense, and its bonus provides defense & attack, so you will probably pass the other sets in both categories. Also, most of your swords will come from a Coin-bought source, if not all, so you won't have to keep hitting 1 lower level zone while trying to get enough mats just to make what you want. *The disadvantage of this set is that most of your swords will come from a Coin-bought source and you will be reliant on the Black Market to provide you with the materials you need to make what you want. Water Options: Slim... You only have 3 swords to choose from until level 17(Divine Metal stage), and nothing after that until level 23. The 3 Swords are Marshal Sabre(5/3)([Steel} and Obsidian: Precision Blade and Cell Divider. Yes, its only 3 swords, but Goldie is a Water element pet and thus can complete the group for you. *Adventage... none. *Disadvantages are many, Water isl dependent upon you using Goldie, but more than that., only Cell Divider is any good, the other 2 swords are just bad. Wind Options: Wind actully has some things going for it. The bonus provides no attack or defense boost, instead it gives you 1 extra turn per turn. I.e. Instead of 5, it will be 6, or 5 instead of 4. Your better choices are Steel: Shade(10/0) & Nightingale(20/0), and Beast Crystal: Hungering Wolf(18/5), Sirius(42/10), and Elven King Sword(10/3 Mithril). *The advantage is that it gives you 1 extra chance to attack and you can get most of these easily. *The disadvantage is that there are few really good swords, and like others, your defense is going to take a hit. Unholy Options: Honestly, compared to the better set choices, this one isn't worth making at this point. Your better choices are Demon Stone Infused Blade(14/0 Bronze), Tamahagane: Muramasa(12/2) & Shiranui(32/0), Sword of Necromancy(13/0 Mystic Orb), and Cursed Sword(9/2 Mithril. *Compared to the other sets, this one has no advantage. *The disadvantages of this set is that, like others, you have no defense. Also, only 2 Rank-A Swords to use, and 1 of them is Bronze, which means even at this point, Rank-B swords are passing it up.